


Your're secret's safe with me.

by BloodySimpsonChibi



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySimpsonChibi/pseuds/BloodySimpsonChibi
Summary: Rock discovers something interesting about Revy.





	Your're secret's safe with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you never expected a Black Lagoon story from me did ya? Well for future reference just assume that I'm capable of writing for any anime ever made. Because I can do that. This is for IFD 2019'S IFDrabble challenge which is to write a story where a character or celebrity gets into a new fandom. I hope I did good enough.

Rock had just woken up from a two-hour nap. It had been a year since he joined the Lagoon Company and he had all but become used to the constant shooting, violence and drinking that had become his day-to-day life. He opened the fridge and pulled out a beer and then began walking back to his room when he heard a strange noise. It sounded like the strange digital cry of an animal. This confused Rock and he began walking toward the sound only to stop in his tracks when he realized the sound was coming from Revy's room.

"What the hell is going on in there?" He wondered. Rock tried to push the thought out of his head knowing that Revy would kill him if he started snooping around her business. Just as he was about to leave, he was startled by the sound of Revy shouting.

"NOOO!"

Assuming she was in danger (possibly and enemy attack) Rock swung her door open.

"Revy! Are you al-

Laying on her bed completely unharmed was Revy and in her hands was a 3DS with Pokemon playing within it. Revy's team had lost to the gym leader but right now, she was more concentrated on Rock.

"Revy!" Rock began babbling. "I h-heard you shout and f-f-figured you were in t-tr-trouble so that's why I.."

Revy's face was stoic although a blush on her cheeks indicated she was embarrassed to be caught playing a children's video game and was trying to hide it with a poker face.

"Um...Revy?" Rock prodded.

With her face still stoic, Revy lifted her gun at Rock and began shooting. Rock dodged the bullets in fear and ran off screaming.

"IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS, I'M GONNA CUT YOUR COCK OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASSHOLE AND THEN TAKE IT OUT OF YOUR ASSHOLE AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!!" Revy roared.

"Your secret's safe with me!!!" Rock cried out as he jumped out of an open window and into the ocean in order to escape Revy's bullets.

And that's the story of how Rock discovered Revy was a Pokemon fangirl.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> What? Did you want a love story? Well it kinda is...sort of....not really..XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
